Our Fucking First Time
by 3R-DT
Summary: Sam está en la Universidad y Dean se pasa a hacerle una visita. Wincest ¿qué si no?


_**Porque me ha dado por ahí, Wincest de cuando este par se decidió pasar a la acción, lo de siempre, no gano nada con escribir esto así que solo lo hago porque me gusta**_

* * *

 **"Our Fucking First Time"**

Dean Winchester abrió los ojos en una habitación de hospital. Estaba solo y uno de sus brazos colgaba inmovilizado de uno de esos soportes para escayolas.

\- Por fin has despertado – gruñó su padre desde algún lugar de la habitación que no podía alcanzar con la vista – cuando te digo que no te metas en mi camino quiero decir que no te metas en mi camino.  
\- Lo siento señor – murmuró confuso el joven.  
\- Me has dado un susto de muerte – esta vez si podía ver la cara de su padre, la barba descuidada, las arrugas de preocupación, las profundas ojeras acentuadas por una noche más en vela, John Winchester parecía agotado – pero ahora que has despertado tengo que irme.  
\- ¿Te vas?  
\- Bobby y Caleb tienen localizado al Shapeshifter en San Diego, pero temen que cruce a México – sacó un par de cientos de su cartera y se los dio al muchacho –sólo tienes un brazo roto, tardará unas semanas en curar y necesitas reposo, volveré por ti cuando le corte el cuello a ese monstruo personalmente.  
\- Puedo cazar  
\- No esta vez – John recogió su bolsa – me llevo el impala

Cuando su padre salió de la habitación golpeó la barandilla de la cama con la mano sana, frustrado. ¿Qué pretendía el su padre? ¿Qué hubiera dejado que el cambiaformas le atravesara con el cuchillo? Mejor un brazo roto que un padre muerto. Ahora tenía un problema, ¿qué hacer en San Francisco con un brazo roto, sin transporte y con un par de cientos en el bolsillo?

Unas horas mas tarde se bajaba de un autobús en Palo Alto, después buscaría el piso que su hermano compartía con otros cuatro estudiantes de primer año, ahora tenía hambre. Entró en una hamburguesería. Apenas tuvo que hacer cola, era tarde y sólo quedaban un cocinero dentro y un muchacho altísimo tomando los pedidos.

Sonrió de medio lado al reconocer las greñas castañas bajo la gorra oficial de la cadena de comida rápida. "Ni a caso hecho" pensó acercándose al chico que completaba un pedido para la ventanilla del McAuto.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sammy! – gritó antes de que se diera la vuelta

El chaval dio un respingo y se volvió con cara de asombro. Sólo había otra chica en la cola delante de él, su hermano la atendió rápidamente ignorando el intento de coqueteo de la muchacha y por fin se dignó a fulminarle directamente con la mirada.

\- Mi cumpleaños fue hace dos días – se fijó en la escayola - ¿qué te ha pasado?  
\- Cosas del trabajo – replicó el pecoso sin darle importancia a su brazo – que quisquilloso, ¿qué mas da un día más o menos? ¿Cuándo sales de este antro?  
\- Salgo en un par de horas, y no es un antro  
\- Lo que tu digas, una hamburguesa y un refresco, el nº 3 mismo  
\- ¡Un nº 3 con extra de cebolla! - se estaba empezando a montar cola tras Dean y Sam intentó parecer profesional - ¿tomarás postre?  
\- Eso depende de ti guapetón – bromeó su hermano guiñándole un ojo  
\- Que estoy trabajando – gruñó bajito para que sólo le escuchara el mayor  
\- Una curiosidad, ¿han quitado el muñeco de la entrada para que entres a trabajar sin miedo?  
\- Su pedido señor – la incómoda mueca del menor hizo que su hermano se alejara de la barra con su bandeja y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

Dos horas más tarde Sam salía del restaurante con ropa de calle, Dean se reunió con él en el aparcamiento. Aunque quería aparentar enfado el chico no podía evitar demostrar lo contento que estaba con la visita de su hermano.

\- ¿Cómo es que has venido a verme?  
\- Estábamos por la zona.  
\- ¿Y papá?  
\- Cazando al que me ha hecho esto – replicó el mayor orgulloso  
\- Cómo no, el va al trabajo fácil y a mi me deja el duro que es cuidar de ti – dijo el chico más delgado  
\- Ey, eso ha dolido hermanito – le dio un puñetazo en el hombro – te he echado de menos capullín.  
\- Imbécil – replicó el castaño alegremente.

El piso de estudiantes estaba vacío cuando ellos entraron. Dean arrugó la nariz al ver el desorden del salón común. La habitación de Sam era la más pequeña de las tres pues era el único que no tenía que compartirla. Allí el desorden era de otro tipo. Montones de libros apilados, apuntes sobre la estantería, en el suelo, en la mesa… Sin embargo la habitación estaba limpia y no olía a huevos podridos como el resto de la casa.

\- ¿Y la sal Sammy? Que ya no caces no significa que no tengas cuidado  
\- Deja de llamarme Sammy, no tengo doce años, tengo diecinueve – El mayor intentaba quitarse la chaqueta – deja que te ayude  
\- Tienes edad para follar pero sigues sin tener edad para beber – dijo señalando la lata de cerveza que usaba como lapicero  
\- Lo que tú digas. ¿Te quedarás esta noche?  
\- Me quedaré unos días – al ver el gesto preocupado del más joven se apresuró a decir – sólo si tú quieres.  
\- Sí que quiero Dean, tengo muchas cosas que decirte – lo dijo tan serio que el mayor palideció - ¿estás bien? Te has puesto blanco  
\- Estaré cansado, esta mañana estaba en una habitación de hospital  
\- ¿Ya te estás quejando? Has tardado poco ¿has traído pijama? – dijo buscando unos shorts y una camiseta desgastada en su armario  
\- ¿Dónde? ¿en el bolsillo? – preguntó el pecoso, era cierto, no llevaba ningún equipaje  
\- Ten, ponte esto – dijo dándole las prendas más cómodas que él solía usar para estudiar en su dormitorio – tenemos casi la misma talla  
\- Ay mi pequeño se está haciendo todo un hombrecito – exclamó burlonamente el pecoso intentando quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta – ¡joder!, si entró tiene que salir.  
\- A ver, déjame a mi – al principio le pareció divertido, desvestir a su hermano como el mismo Dean lo hizo con él hasta que cumplió los siete y decidió que ya era mayor para hacerlo solo. A pesar de la cantidad de basura que podía comer estaba más delgado que cuando se marchó.

El herido se quedó rígido al sentir los dedos del menor tocarle suavemente mientras tiraba de la tela. "No, por favor" pensó al sentir que podría dejar que le vistiera y desvistiera a su antojo. Tenía la impresión de que el pequeño hacía demasiado complicado lo de pasar la prenda por su cabeza y sus brazos. El mayor se mordió los labios cuando el más joven empezó a desabotonarle el pantalón. Las manos de dedos largos y firmes del chico acariciaron sus glúteos innecesariamente al bajarlo, o eso deseó. "Siéntate en la cama" ordenó el mocoso. Dean fue incapaz de impedir que el chico le quitara las botas y tirara de los vaqueros hasta dejarle en calcetines y calzoncillos.

\- Puedo ponerme eso yo solo – musitó escondiendo la mirada pues no quería que Sam notara lo que sentía al tenerle tan cerca, no notó la expresión de satisfacción del pequeño  
\- Primero te pones blanco, ahora rojo, voy a pensar que te gusta esto Dean – el castaño tragó saliva, los ojos verdes de su hermano se alzaron vulnerables y hambrientos – deja que te vista yo.

Para sorpresa del más joven su hermano le dejó hacer y aprovechó para recrearse. Era difícil reconocer que con sus diecinueve recién cumplidos y medio campus de chicas (y algún chico) tratando de meterse en su cama el único al que metería en su habitación era su hermano. Sam temía que si algún día Dean sospechara las cosas que imaginaba desde que comenzó a cambiarle la voz dejaría de venir a verle cada vez que tuviera un caso a menos de un estado de distancia.

¿Qué hermano lleva la cuenta de tus cicatrices? Dean Winchester nunca se planteaba esa pregunta como lo hacía Sam. El pequeño advirtió un par de cortes nuevos en un brazo y cinco verdugones en la espalda y en las piernas. Le puso el pantalón corto, y le dejó sus chanclas.

\- Tengo pan de molde y…  
\- Por favor, no digas mantequilla de cacahuete – suplicó cómicamente el mayor  
\- Pues no lo digo

Uno de los compañeros de habitación llegaba quitándose el chaleco de un supermercado, "Hey Sam", Se quedó mirando al desconocido que llevaba lo que su amigo consideraba su pijama y una escayola.

\- Luis, este es mi hermano Dean, Dean, este es Luis, el único compañero de piso decente que tengo.  
\- Sip, los demás son Boys en una discoteca pero a nosotros no nos quisieron por flacos – bromeó el chico de color - ¿Dean? Me alegro de conocerte por fin, aunque pensaba que eras una especie de superhéroe por cómo habla este enclenque de ti.  
\- ¿Le hablas de mí a tus compañeros de piso? – sonrió burlonamente al ver cómo el menor enrojecía de vergüenza  
\- Todo el tiempo, que si Dean diría esto o haría aquello, de verdad que se me cae un mito colega, no esperaba alguien más bajo que nosotros – se rió el tal Luis  
\- No soy bajo, deben echar fertilizante en la comida de este campus – se enfurruñó el pecoso  
\- Al menos en lo de infantil no mentías – la cara de ofendido del invitado era todo un poema – os dejo familia, tengo que ducharme para recoger a Delina.  
\- ¿Zack y los demás no han vuelto ya? – preguntó Sam  
\- ¿No te acuerdas? Vamos a las cuarenta y ocho horas de deporte universitario en Los Ángeles tío – Sam puso mala cara – tampoco vas a ir

Era cierto que no le apetecía nada ir a esas jornadas, otro de sus compañeros de piso, Brady, se había empeñado en buscarle novia como fuera y últimamente estaba siendo insufrible. Ahora tenía una excusa, Dean estaba en casa, herido, Luis no necesitó que insistiera mucho, comprendía perfectamente que prefiriera quedarse.

\- Tenemos tu piso cuarenta y ocho horas para nosotros solos – el mayor apartó una bolsa de ganchitos del sofá y se dejó caer pesadamente - ¿pedimos pizza?  
\- Si pido pizza no me alcanzará para el alquiler semanal…  
\- Pago yo, no estoy dispuesto a comerme tu desayuno de los campeones

Sam se excusó mientras su hermano llamaba a la pizzería. Se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Estaba temblando, hacía meses que no había pasado tanto tiempo con Dean, ¿y si notaba lo nervioso que estaba? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de esa atracción que sentía por él y que casi no podía controlar? Estaba mal, Dean era su hermano mayor, y aunque no le apartara de su lado el sólo pensar en lo que la calenturienta imaginación de Sam podía estar tramando cuando lo supiera… No, definitivamente debía ocultarlo. Tenía que calmar la excitación con que le traicionaba su cuerpo como fuera.

\- ¡Sammy, la pizza está aquí! – escuchó que se acercaba - ¿Qué haces en el baño tanto tiempo? ¿Meneártela?

La puerta se abrió de improviso y Sam y Dean se miraron a los ojos, estupefactos, "Oh, sólo bromeaba" murmuró el mayor al ver que el más joven se estaba masturbando. Sin embargo no apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano con eso? – ofreció y Sam pálido no encontraba ningún rastro de burla en el tono de su hermano  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Lo cierto es que sí – el pecoso ya no bromeaba, se acercó despacio al menor – si quieres.  
\- Dean – jadeó el castaño  
\- OH, vaya – El mayor se dio la vuelta, había ido demasiado lejos, y la tremenda sorpresa del más joven le hizo comprender que había sido algo que jamás podría ignorar – Sam, lo siento, si quieres que me vaya…  
\- Dean, tendría que ser yo el que te echara una mano

Como el mayor no respondía a su broma lo abrazó por la espalda, se sentía tan firme y tan bien cómo se había imaginado. Dean no se movió cuando sus largos dedos se colaron dentro del pantalón buscando sus genitales. "Sam" el menor lo mandó callar mientras manejaba con suavidad su pene.

\- Papá va a matarme – gruñó excitado Dean  
\- Papá no tiene por qué saberlo – susurró Sam en su oído  
\- Eres mi hermano  
\- Me da igual  
\- Eres menor de edad  
\- Me da igual  
\- Sammy no voy a…  
\- No, tú no vas, yo voy.  
\- Pero…  
\- Te quiero.

El pantalón y el calzoncillo del mayor estaba en el suelo y Dean no sabía cómo. La escayola se convertía en un lastre que hubiera deseado no llevar, para Sam no era impedimento de nada.

\- Sammy, ¿desde cuando?  
\- No lo se, me da igual – gruñó quitándole la camiseta - ¿vas a dejar de hablar?  
\- Tú eres el charlatán  
\- Calla – la mirada del más joven se había vuelto oscura y ansiosa, la respiración de Dean se convirtió en un entrecortado jadeo al ver que el menor se había desvestido y estaba dispuesto a todo  
\- Sammy no voy a… - ni siquiera le salía la palabra – eres mi hermano pequeño, yo no podr…

No pudo seguir hablando, los labios finos de su hermano atraparon los suyos haciendo que todas sus dudas perecieran ahogadas entre aliento y aliento. Sam sujetaba su rostro entre ambas manos y él apenas podía corresponder enroscando el brazo libre en la estrecha cintura.

\- Quieres esto tanto como yo – acusó Sam victorioso alejándose unos pocos centímetros de su boca – no quieres que pare.  
\- Está mal Samm… - le volvió a callar con un beso en cada intento de queja – no deb… pero no… Sammy esper… Sam por fav…

No le quedó más remedio que enredar los dedos en el fino cabello y apartarle, los ojos hambrientos del pequeño le traspasaron, heridos, confusos y enamorados. Ir más allá era una locura, un disparate, algún día Sam reaccionaría y le echaría de su lado. Y Dean sabía que perder a su hermano era lo único que jamás podría superar, pero también sabía que no podía rechazarlo.

\- Vas a ir al infierno Sammy – pidió por última vez  
\- Tú no crees en el infierno Dean – replicó el menor sabiendo que había ganado – además por ti lo haría, iría al infierno.  
\- No si puedo evitarlo – esta vez fue el mayor quien besó los labios del castaño como si pudiera darle su alma a sorbos.

La pizza se había quedado helada en el comedor, en el dormitorio de Sam, sin embargo, la temperatura hacía que el pequeño espejo y cada superficie vitrificada se empañara mientras el castaño sujetaba a su hermano bajo sus piernas, sobre la cama, forcejeando en un juego de control que tenía ganado de antemano.

\- Fóllame Dean – pidió rozando con su trasero el pene del pecoso  
\- No, eso no – y esta vez sería inflexible  
\- Entonces deja que te la chupe, anda  
\- Vale – susurró

El pecoso se quedó tumbado sobre las sábanas, boca arriba, mirando los desconchones que la humedad había provocado en el techo mientras sentía las manos del más joven, su boca. Intentó no pensar, sólo sentir, dejarse hacer. Instintivamente trataba de acariciarle, olvidando la escayola, el dolor por los golpes que le habían tenido la noche entera en observación.

\- Papá va a matarme – pensó en voz alta  
\- Si vuelves a mencionar a papá te muerdo – regañó el pequeño marcando sus dientes en un muslo

Para no volver a fastidiarla se metió el puño sano en la boca. Pensó que era una gran idea porque la cantidad de locuras que acudían a su cabeza no era para que salieran de su boca. Gimió derrotado al comprender que haría cualquier cosa para repetir eso, o para ofrecérselo a Sam.

\- Sammy, Sam, voy a correrme si sigues, para, deja que… que me corro Sam, apártate, Sam… Sam por favor… - el orgasmo fue fulgurante  
\- Argh, que asco – bromeó el castaño dejando salir un hilo de semen de su boca – podías haber avisado, casi me ahogas.  
\- Lo siento – se incorporó a medias el mayor  
\- No tienes porqué sentirlo, ha estado muy bien  
\- Pero tú no has terminado, puedo chupártela…  
\- No, has dicho que no me follarías pero ¿qué opinas que sea yo?  
\- No soy gay Sammy  
\- No, eres imbécil – el chico se alejó molesto  
\- Sam – llamó el mayor – está bien, quiero que lo hagas.  
\- ¿Seguro? – parecía tan emocionado con la idea que Dean asintió – tendremos que buscar una postura cómoda para tu brazo  
\- No he hecho esto antes Sam  
\- Yo tampoco

Se volvieron a besar y el pequeño se sorprendía de lo increíblemente suave que podía ser el mayor, descubriendo una ternura que no sospechaba que el chico criado con un una pistola en una mano y un machete en la otra pudiera conservar.

Primero probaron de lado, sobre el brazo sano del mayor, no podía negar que Dean lo intentaba, no quejarse, no protestar, pero era demasiado incómodo y hasta él empezaba a desistir. Después el mayor se tumbó boca abajo y Sam se tumbó encima desalentado besándole el cogote.

\- Cuando eras pequeño te gustaba tumbarte encima de mi, papá decía que parecías el gatito de los dibujos animados que se dormía sobre el enorme bulldog.  
\- He dicho que no me hables de papá – ordenó mordisqueando una oreja  
\- Pues tenía razón, eres como el puñetero gatito  
\- ¿Qué más hacía el gato?  
\- Arañaba la espalda del perro para ablandarlo y dormirse encima – suspiró al sentir los dedos de su hermano pellizcando y masajeando sus hombros – más o menos así.  
\- ¿Y también hacía esto? – preguntó el más joven volviendo a excitarse y besando y mordiendo la piel desde la nuca hasta la base de la columna  
\- Hum, no se, puede – el peso del chico se desplazaba hasta sus piernas y su boca llegó a su trasero – Sammy  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Has dicho mi nombre, y no es Sammy, es Sam – le dio una sonora palmada en el culo – dilo  
\- Sammy – se rió el mayor provocándole y recibiendo otra palmada – vale, vale, Sam  
\- Así me gusta – musitó separando sus glúteos y lamiendo en un lugar que Dean no pensaba que podía ser tan placentero – y a ti también te gusta, deja de ronronear que me desconcentras.

Dean hundió la cabeza en la almohada dejando que el otro siguiera con la húmeda caricia. Dejó de plantearse que estuviera bien o estuviera mal, ya lo pensaría más tarde ahora sólo quería sentir. La lengua, los dientes y de pronto un dedo… Eso fue molesto y se quejó. Consiguió otro dedo, escocía, se volvió hacia el menor que se mordía los finos labios concentrado y no tuvo valor para detenerlo, ¿Qué importa un poco de dolor? Podía aguantar.

Sam le echó algo frío y resbaladizo "Espera ¿qué?" el tubo de lubricante le dejó boquiabierto, más aún cuando notó que ya eran tres los largos dedos del menor dentro de él y empezaba a ser placentero. Esta vez el castaño no protestó por el ronroneo.

\- Voy a hacerlo Dean

Un suspiro fue su adelante. Puso el reproductor de CDs, había estado escuchando "Crush", los últimos acordes de "Just Older" daban paso a "Mistery Train"

\- ¿Bon Jovy, en serio?  
\- No protestes que me desconcentras – gruñó el menor mientras se ponía un preservativo  
\- Pero ¿tiene que ser Bon Jovy? – dejó de protestar al sentirle dentro por completo – despacio tigre.  
\- ¿Así? – dijo moviéndose con una lentitud desesperante  
\- Sammy, no me jodas – gruñó mordiendo la almohada  
\- Lo siento Dean – murmuró moviéndose con más intensidad – no puedo hacerte caso esta vez.  
\- No, no me hagas caso – jadeó el mayor acostumbrándose al ritmo y descubriendo que le gustaba demasiado

Sam no sabía cómo hacer que el pecoso sintiera lo que él sentía, quería trasmitirle el calor, la pasión, hasta el último latido de su corazón bombeando descontrolado en su pecho. Entraba, salía, volvía a entrar y no era suficiente porque el gemido, los jadeos, los suspiros no alcanzaban lo que sentía, y por eso trataba de darle más, más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo.

Fue el "Sam" mordido en la almohada lo que le hizo llegar al final, la mano crispada en la sábana, el cuerpo que se alzaba a su encuentro. En la radio la voz de Jon Bon Jovy cantaba tontamente "You and me. We're invincible together. We can be also tragical, whatever" y Sam se derramó dentro de Dean, sobre Dean, con Dean.

Esa fue la primera jodida vez de muchas jodidas veces. No siempre fue tan sencillo. Muchas veces uno, el otro, ambos, decidían que no podían seguir así, que estaba mal. Se apartaban el uno del otro, en ocasiones por propia voluntad.

Siempre volvían, siempre acababan rindiéndose a la evidencia de que nada ni nadie podría separarlos, que estaban mejor juntos, que podían soportar cualquier cosa juntos (incluso las apestosas canciones de Bon Jovy). Y si estaban juntos, aunque todo fuera mal, el pecoso tarareaba sonriendo el estribillo de "Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars".

_Fin


End file.
